Exchange to Sunnydale
by HPBuff
Summary: Hermione is in her 8th year at Hogwarts and goes on a exchange to Sunnydale. In Sunnydale Buffy just is about to leave LA and starts receivies visions in her dreams. Takes place in 1998-1999 year. Please Rate and review. Disclaimer Buffy: the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Harry Potter to JK Rowling
1. Hermione's Exchange

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Buffy: The Vampire Slayer and Harry Potter belong to Joss Whedon and JK Rowling.

**August 20 1998 London, England.**

Hermione Granger sat alone in the Leaky Cauldron. This year would not be like others. Both of her best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley would not be coming back to Hogwarts this year. It was strange; the two people she had spent the most time with at school would not be coming along with her on the Hogwarts Express. But she knew she would not be alone, for most of the year. Sipping away her Butterbeer she noticed a girl with dirty blond hair and protuberant silver eyes. Her wand was tucked behind her ear and was she wearing a butterbeer cork necklace.

"Luna!" Hermione called.

The blond girl turned. "Hermione" she said as she skipped over towards the bushy haired girl.

"So how have you been?"

"It's been quite a lovely summer actually. What about you?"

"Well nothing very exciting. I'm coming back to Hogwarts this year."

"That sounds lovely. I know I'll have one more friend then."

"So what are you taking Luna?"

"Defence against the darks arts, potions, charms, transfiguration care of magical creatures, herbology, muggle studies, divination and ancient runes."

"That's quite the schedule."

"I was thinking of taking History of Magic, but I couldn't fit it in because of divination"

Hermione gave a small cringe, as the divination was the only subject she had ever failed, but knew that her friend would not be swayed to study a more logic bound discipline .

"So tell me more about you Hermione. What are your plans for the year?"

"Well Classes and I'm doing an exchange program after Christmas."

"That sounds exciting. Maybe you'll find the Crumple-Horned Snorkack"

"Still haven't found it?"

"No. But I'm sure someday we'll find it. Daddy came shopping with me today to find some leads. Tell me more about your exchange."

"Well, officially I'm going to Sunnydale Institute of Sorcery after Christmas. I'll-"

"Sunnydale?" Luna interrupted "I'm envious! The place is crawling with mysteries waiting to be uncovered."

A man with long white hair came to the table. In his hands he had a copy of the Quibbler magazine."Well here it is sweetie. Latest edition" he said handing his daughter the magazine, "hello, Miss Granger."

"Hello Mr.. Lovegood."

"Please call me Xenophilius"

"Daddy! Hermione is going to Sunnydale this winter. Isn't that wonderful?!"

"That is exciting news," responded Luna's father "but I would careful. The place is a little less safe than before."

"Why would it not be safe now?" asked Hermione

"The Slayer," stated Mr. Lovegood "she's no longer there."

"Slayer?" said Hermione looking at Mr. Lovegood as though this was another absurd thing that came from the Quibbler.

"Yes, The Slayer is gone," re-explained Mr. Lovegood "I got an article from one of my American correspondents."

"Would you like to read the article Hermione?" interjected Luna.

"Yes," answered Hermione "thanks, Luna."

Hermione opened The Quibbler to the page that had the scoop on The Slayer; the pages were littered with images of vampires and demons Hermione had never encountered in her Defence against the Dark Arts classes. Yet there were no picture of the slayer. After sifting through the pictures Hermione read the article.

_The Slayer: Gone_

_By Andrew Wayne_

_Sunnydale California has been the home of the slayer for the last two years. However, this summer an increase in Vampire activity has caused the magical community of Sunnydale to suspect she has vanished. The slayer is a muggle from a line of chosen ones, destined to fight the forces of darkness such as vampires and demons. There is only one slayer and the only way for a new slayer to be called is for the current slayer to be killed. However, with the departure of the current slayer there are greater risks involved for both the magical and muggle community of Sunnydale_. _Despite the danger the forces of darkness pose to Sunnydale Institute of Sorcery, the principal, Mr. Randy Hopkins has taken precautionary measures and will provide a more thorough curriculum in defence against the dark arts to ensure that students will be prepared to face __potentially increasing threats. The departure also affects a muggle organization known as the watcher's council: a group who aids The Slayer. Efforts by this group have been made to find the slayer, but to little avail thus far._

Hermione was in shock as she read this. She was going to a school where danger might be looming about. Even if this was in the Quibbler, which she thought often invented or exaggerated matters, the magazine's scoop was the only source she had that could help her picture what this exchange in Sunnydale would look like. She knew that even with Voldemort gone, there would be residue of his evil abroad that the other magical governments might not be aware "thank you," Hermione sad handing Luna her magazine.

Hermione left the Leaky Cauldron knowing there was only one thing for her to do: start researching Sunnydale and the Slayer. She would have four months to prepare for the journey she was embarking on.


	2. Buffy's Vision

**August 22 1998, Los Angeles California**

Buffy walked Lily to the restaurant where she worked at for most of the summer. It was time to go back to Sunnydale. Rescuing Lily made her realize that this was the place where people really needed. Also, she felt a tinge of guilt for leaving her friends behind. She was returning to who she was: Buffy Summers, the Slayer and leaving LA behind. Everything that belonged to her there was given away; her apartment, her job, even her alias as Anne all now belonged to Lily.

"Well her we are." said Buffy.

"Thank you again Buffy, you saved my life."

"It was nothing. I should thank you. You made me realize I have a job to do. People count on me."

"Thanks Buffy, for everything!"

"Have a nice first day at work, Anne."

"Thanks again," began Lily starting to hug Buffy "for everything."

"Well you should head to work. I got a bus to catch."

Buffy headed towards the bus station, she had her ticket in hand. The bus was getting ready to leave for Sunnydale. Her last night in LA had been exhausting and she deciding that taking some rest on her way back would do her good, knowing full well that the opportunity would not present itself when she would get home. She let her head fall on the seat made from plastic and foam.

The Slayer walked in an ethereal space. Slowly what appeared to be a vague image began started to take the form of what looked like an S. Then Buffy noticed a straight line starting to pierce through the symbol. Behind her she could hear the barely audible sound of a girl's voice. Buffy turned and she was facing a girl tied by ropes. She had bushy brown hair, a fair complexion and was dressed in black robes. Buffy could make out what she was muttering.

"Help" she said as Buffy moved towards her.

"I'll help you."

"Help me!" the girl pleaded ignoring Buffy's words of aid.

Buffy took a step closer towards her, but an unknown force seemed to be moving keep both girls apart from each other. "Help me" she repeated.

As Buffy tried to take another step forward, the symbol she had seen earlier separated appeared in in between her and the girl. Not only did it materialize, it started reacting. Buffy wondered if what triggered this reaction was her doing or the other girl . Before she could explore what was going on, the straight line became a forked tongue and the S-shaped symbol became slick and scaly. The beast lunged in the direction of the tied up girl.

"Help me!" screamed the girl as the snake sank its teeth into the girl.

"No!" yelled Buffy clenching both her fists.

"Are you alright" said a man sitting next to Buffy.

Buffy paused. Looking around, she could see that whatever vision she had had was over. as she was among a crowd of passenger some looking outwards on the road "I'm fine," replied Buffy "where are we?"

"Were arriving in Sunnydale."

"Thanks."

Buffy was back home, and already she had a lead as to what the forces of darkness had in store for her. Tomorrow she would meet up with her friends; she would need to ask Giles about what her vision meant. But more importantly she had a more important priority; she had to make things right with her mom.


	3. Ginny's Suggestion

**September 2, 1998, Hogwarts**

Hermione was in the Gryffindor common room continuing her research on the Slayer. As usual she spent most of her remaining days of vacation to go through her books, but that was mostly due to her inability to find anything useful on the slayer. In Diagon Alley, the only relevant book Hermione found was _Muggle Myths_, a book providing many pages, but very little information on the Slayer. She tried cross-referenced to other sources she had read but with little success; on her first day back at Hogwarts she had visited the library only to come with three books that mostly focused on vampires which only contained very vague references to the Slayer. Realizing the books were not giving her any insight, Hermione abandoned her research and decided to focus on her homework. Professor Slughorn had set up an essay on red essence that was due in two weeks' time; Hermione thought it better to focus on something that she could learn from books, rather than something that was mostly hearsay.

As she took out a scroll of parchment and her copy of _Advanced Potion Making_ Hermione saw Ginny Weasley coming up to the table.

"Hey Hermione," said Ginny.

"Ginny," she replied "how've you been?"

"I've been fine," she answered "so could you tell me what this is all about? You've been taking more time to studying than anything else."

"Sorry!" she said "I guess I was so wrapped up in looking up something I forgot to ask how you've been."

"Well things are going pretty well. I was made Quidditch captain. I'm still a little mad at Harry being so busy."

"Are you two having a row?"

"Not really! It's just that Auror training has kept him so busy over the summer. I think we saw each other for at most two weeks".

"So how's the rest of your family?" she asked relating to the feeling that, like her friend, Hermione had not seen Ron much over the summer.

"Mom is still at home. Dad went back to working in Muggle affairs. Charlie's still in Romania, Bill got married and decided to keep the an office job in London. Percy moved back then moved back out-"

Hermione recoiled at the news about Percy "has there been another row with him?"

"No. He just moved to London because he has an office job at the Ministry of Magical Transportation"

"I'm relieved," she replied "so are George and Ron still working at the joke shop?"

"Yes. But Ron does not plan on staying there for long."

"Going to join Harry as an Auror?"

"That's his plan. How's this essay on red essence coming?"

"More productive than the other thing I'm trying to decipher."

"Ancient Runes?"

As Ginny asked her question she noticed Hermione's copy of _Muggle Myths_ "What's that?" the red-haired girl asked.

Hermione took the book a sighed deeply "the reason why I have not been meeting up with people so far this year."

"I don't understand."

"I'm going on an exchange after Christmas to a town called Sunnydale and I've heard about this person called the Slayer."

"I still don't understand."

"Well this Slayer used to live there and now she supposedly left Sunnydale. From what I know so far is she's a muggle girl chosen to fight evil, she's aided by a watcher, and whatever I've cross-referenced brings me to vampires, but the Slayer is just so...vague."

"Maybe you're using the wrong sources" said Ginny.

"What!?" Hermione said attempting to prevent herself from shouting.

"Well, whoever this slayer is, I doubt people the wizarding world is keeping records."

"There was an article in the Quibbler."

"Hermione, I've read the last issue and the scoop on the Slayer is sort of vague," Ginny started "if you want my opinion, I'd go straight to the sources."

"Finding the Slayer," Hermione replied "I don't even have a name."

"Not what I had in mind. You remember Slughorn's party two years ago?"

"Yes. Why?"

"There was a vampire there. Went by the name of Sanguini."

Hermione looked at Ginny as though she would give her a kiss. "Ginny! You're brilliant!" she exclaimed hugging her. She knew she could arrange a meeting Sanguini through Slughorn. She finally had a good lead.


	4. The Grave

**September 3, 1998 Sunnydale California **

Buffy was at a cemetery with Giles on the lookout for vampires. It was not long before one rose from grave and behind Buffy.

"Buffy behind you" yelled Giles.

As Buffy heard Giles words, Buffy gave the vampire a kick to the chest, backflipped behind the vampire and impaled him with her stake.

"Well one more down and dusted" said Buffy as she walked over to join her watcher.

"So Buffy you said you had weird dreams?"

"Visions," Buffy corrected him "whatever I saw is warning me. Someone's in danger Giles."

"Well we are on the Hellmouth," he started "tends to be the rule rather than the exception."

"Giles, if we don't do anything this girl will die. I have to protect her"

"Girl?"

"Oh right! I forgot. Zombie invasion. Not the best time to start with my tales to give the wiggins. "

"So could you tell me more about this girl?"

"Well it's vague. It wasn't exactly high quality image. The girl she wanted me to help her, but before that there was something else; A symbol. Something that looked like an S and a line running through it.

"Doesn't sound familiar," Giles said "I think that was the only vampire out."

"Guess that means its time for me to find the comfort of my bed," Buffy responded "not that I could not sleep in, Snyder doesn't want me to be a bad influence on impressionable minds" she said trying staring towards her house.

"Buffy-"

Before Giles could say anything, Buffy fell into an open grave. "that wasn't fun" she said.

"Buffy! Are you alright?"

"Down in the graves. Slayer classic."

"I think I may have spoken to soon. There may be another vampire out there"

"No, Someone dug it up," Buffy said to her watcher as she climbed out of the hole.

"Perhaps someone is trying is trying to make another human out of body parts."

"I doubt Dr. Frankenstein was here," she explained "besides the body's still here."

Giles examined the body from a distance; Buffy looked at the gravestone. The engraving read: RIP: Justin Redman 1980-1996.

"Well we got ourselves a lead on something" said Buffy "we got a name."

"I think there's something else" interjected Giles "the body seems cut up around the heart."

"Demons?"

"Probably."

"Well get the gang into research mode tomorrow. I'll patrol alone until we know more," said Buffy "I'm off to bed."

Buffy came home late, her mother was still awake with worry about her Slayer duties. "You're back" she told her daughter "so how was patrol?"

"The usual. Vampire. Fighting. Falling into a grave."

"Well I'm glad you're alright, sweetie."

"Thanks mom. Mind if I take a shower?"

"Go ahead."

After Buffy showered, she laid down her head on her pillow and thought of how relaxing these moments were. Before long she was off in her dreams. It was much like the one she had had when she had slept on her trip back from LA. An ethereal place containing very few items appeared. Suddenly out of the nothingness a tombstone appeared; Buffy approached it.

"Help me!" spoke a feminine voice Buffy recognized, but could not make out where it came from or whose it was.

She continued moving forward towards the tombstone and read the name. It was Justin Redman's grave. Though there was a difference. This time the stone bore the symbol of an S with a line running through it. As Buffy examined the tomb, something began to materialize behind the tomb; the voice that spoke earlier repeated its call for help; the Slayer was face to face with the girl she had seen before in her dream. Both girls looked at each other; as both of their eyes crossed Buffy realized something; the girl standing before, like her, had seen a lot of horrible things.

Buffy tried to reassure the girl; before she could say anything, she felt sunlight on her face. "I'll help!" she screamed sitting up in her bed.

"Bad dream?" asked her mother.

"Yeah," replied Buffy "sorry I woke you up."

"It's okay, honey," her mother said as she walked out of her room "if you're hungry breakfast is ready."

"Thanks mom."

Buffy had had already more than enough of her vague visions, she decided it was time to do something about them. This girl whoever, she was, was going to get her help, the help of a Slayer.


	5. Interview with Sanguini

**October 20, 1998, Hogwarts**

Hermione was waiting outside Slughorn's office. The potions master had agreed to get in touch with Eldred Worple to get a hold on Sanguini. She had ordered the

Blood Brothers: My Life Amongst the Vampires, the biography worple had written, from Flourish and Blotts. The material, though very interesting to Hermione's interests, was not enlightening to finding anything new about the Slayer.

"Ah. Miss Granger" a man with a large belly and a walrus mustache greeted her "please come in. Eldred has granted your request. He seems to be interested in this discovery."

"Thanks Professor."

They walked into Slughorn's room where two men were seated. The vampire was easily recognizable as the tall dark-dressed attire and shadows under his eyes. Next to him was a small man bespectacled man who Hermione recognized as Worple from one of Slughorn's parties.

"Miss Granger, Eldred Worple, a pleasure to make your acquaintance," began the small man excitedly shaking Hermione's hand "I believe you had a question for Sanguini here."

"Yes. I believe I've come to the right people about vampire lore" replied Hermione.

"Sanguini does know quite a lot about vampires. He is one after all," said Worple.

"I was wondering sir if you know anything about the slayer" Hermione asked to Sanguini.

"Please call him Sanguini," interjected Worple.

"That is quite the myth," Sanguini began "as vampires we tend mostly to try to stay as far out of reach of the slayer. Wherever she performs her duty is a place my clan tries to avoid. The magical world in Britain is sort of a safe haven for us these days. We can prevent our cravings with blood lollipops and policies towards are kind has been more lenient in London as long as we keep low."

"Keep low?" asked Hermione.

"Being a vampire in magical Britain is still far from a free pass" explained Sanguini "we are still regulated by the Ministry. We can go to Azkaban to be contained. But, that's sort of a perk about the whole thing; dementors do not affect us. But in America things are radically different. There is no protection there for vampires and for good reason. Most of the vampires who stayed in Europe had to adapt, but those whose hunger could not be quenched moved to the new world after Grindelwald's defeat. After that vampires in England have been rather tranquil. But the ones who went to America were quite brutal-"

"And the slayer?" interrupted Hermione.

"Right! after the 1950's all the slayers that have been called were American. From what I know there is only one slayer at a time."

"That's right," confirmed Hermione.

" What I know for certain is that the vampires who have came back from America is that the wizarding community over there are more aware of her existence and support whatever actions she takes against the forces of darkness and there's a good reason for that; Those vampires tend to be violent. Some even go looking to pick fights with the Slayer."

"Is there more?" asked Hermione.

"Most likely" said the vampire taking out a blood-lollipop from his pocket "but that's all I know."

"Well that was interesting" said Eldred Worple.

"Yes very enlightening," Hermione said "Sanguini, Mr. Worple, Thank you for your time. Is there anything I could do in return?"

Sanguini remained silent, but Worple saw an opportunity "Would you mind providing an account of your quest to destroy Voldemort, with the famous Harry Potter?" he asked " this is quite big event for the wizarding world and I feel there is already so much to learn about last year's events."

Hermione hesitated for a moment. Her experience with reporters had been biased since her fourth year at Hogwarts after Rita Skeeter shamed her and Harry in the Daily Prophet. However, she had obtained valuable information and realized it was the least she could do. "Fine! But may I wait after the school year?"

"Sure" said Worple as though he had won a wizarding jackpot.

Hermione headed back to the common room. She knew more about the Slayer was and she knew vampires would not be her problem in Sunnydale. Still she felt like she should broaden her research, and had asked Luna to check the Quibbler for any stories about the Slayer. That evening it occurred to Hermione, her research into the slayer was far more than curiosity. Something in her mind was driving her to meet this mysterious girl. She resolved to do so.


	6. Thin Leads

**October 31 1998 Sunnydale**

"Hi guys" said Buffy as she walked into the library "So anything on the what?"

"Not yet," responded Willow as she put down a book that seemed to be in already quite a bad state "but I'm sure there must be something in these books and when we'll find it you'll be able to fight off whatever is coming our way."

"Yeah, Buffy rescues one more citizen" said Xander "I already see it in the newspaper."

"Xander!" said Willow scowling at her friend"this is serious. For all we know this could be an apocalypse in the making."

"Buffy," began Giles taking off his glasses "has there been anything new in your dreams".

"Two girls, one blonde, one brunette. Screaming, weird symbol, screaming, a giant snake attacking the brunette," listed Buffy "did I mention the screaming?"

"Twice," replied Giles.

"Buff, could draw the symbol." suggested Xander.

"Sure" said the Slayer as she took a pen from the table they were working at. She began drawing an S on a blank piece of paper and then completed the symbol by running a straight line through the letter.

"The dollar sign" said Xander "beware of greed, Buffy."

"Xander! Buffy is quite generous with her time", she said returning to her book " it doesn't appear in the _Wiccan Compendium_. I doubt witchcraft is involved.

"Could be a demon," suggested Xander.

"Great! demons! haven't seen those in Sunnydale," said Buffy sarcastically, taking one of the many volumes scattered on the table hoping to find out something.

Giles left the table and headed for his private book collection on mythical lore. Xander and Buffy took up the books, while Willow was accessed computer flies hoping to find leads on the graves being dug up. The red-haired girl started her search by with Sunnydale High's database. Typing Justin Redman displayed no result. Willow winced. "Anything?" Buffy asked her friend.

"No, not yet," replied Willow "but whoever this Justin Redman is he wasn't a student here."

As Willow kept searching on the computer, Giles came back from the library's counter. With a book entitled _The Visio_ "this should help us figure things out" said the librarian "hopefully."

"What's that?" asked Buffy.

"_The Visio _manuscript, a sort of dream interpreter" explained Giles "according to this, there tends to be something more to a vision than what the dreamer focuses on."

"So it's like Buffy's dreams have many layers?" asked Xander.

" Yes, in some way" replied Giles. "Buffy, aside from the girl asking for help and all that stood between the two of you, was there anything more in your vision?"

"It's sort of fuzzy" said Buffy "but I remember some kind of weird sounds coming from all around."

"These sounds could you tell us what they were like" asked Giles.

"I'm not quite sure" responded Buffy "there were lots of hissing sounds. Maybe it has to do with the snake."

"Do you know what it means Dr. Freud" said Xander.

"No. This is unprecedented" replied Giles "I've never heard of such a vision. Most of the time Buffy's visions tend to involve vampires. This is different."

"So you don't know either," said Buffy.

"Quite" responded her Watcher taking off his glasses.

"Any theories?" asked Willow.

"Well we could make a list of possible suspect" suggested Xander.

"Xander may be right. This may be a curse were dealing with," Giles explained. "Perhaps," he looked at the book he had brought on the table "Ethan Rayne!" the watcher finished.

"Ethan Rayne?" said the three teenagers simultaneously each with a perplexed look on their faces. As they all looked at Giles with their confused expression, a brunette wearing a red and yellow cheerleading uniform came through the door.

" Hi Giles I'm looking for material for an essay on Hamlet." She asked to the librarian. "You guys are still cracking the book of whatever is so last century," she said noticing Buffy and her friends.

"Yes Cordy," replied Xander "Buffy's trying to help someone from one of her dreams."

At this news Cordelia began to question who she was "is she coming here? is she hot? do you think she's a fashion disaster? do you-"

"Whoa!" interrupted Xander "we only know her from dreams and apparently she might be in distress."

"You were saying Ethan Rayne," interjected Willow ignoring Xander and Cordelia.

"It's possible. Ethan worships chaos. It would not be surprising," said Giles.

"Giles, your old pal is most likely taking some aspirin from the last thrashing I gave him," said Buffy "doubt we'll be seeing him any time soon. Why don't we drop the research?."

"But Buffy," began Willow.

"She's right Willow" said Giles "whatever we're dealing with this is not something we'll be able to find in my books. What do you suggest Buffy?"

"I'll find that girl myself," said Buffy "she's bound to show up. I'm going to patrol.

"Buffy it's Halloween" Giles reminded her "it's going to be quiet for the undead tonight."

"I'm not looking for the undead," Buffy said to her Watcher "I'm looking for something to go by."

Giles, Willow and Xander wished Buffy as she armed herself with a crossbow before heading off on patrol.

Buffy headed to the graveyard where she had found Justin Redman's grave. She had a hunch that if there were any hints, that graveyard was the place where she would find them. Buffy arrived in the cemetery sensing that the undead had taken the night off. She moved towards the grave she was looking for. As she approached Buffy noticed that she was not the only one going for a late stroll in the cemetery. Before Justin Redman's grave a hooded figure stood chanting. The Slayer approached crossbow at the ready. Buffy approached and could make out hissing sounds in the person's chant. Buffy took a step closer, the figure turned towards her, revealing a masked face behind the hood.

The man held a wooden stick in his hand that Buffy did not recognize, but knew it was bad news. "_Expelliarmus_" Buffy heard the person say as a beam of light disarmed her of her crossbow. Buffy knew she was going to going to have to use her Slayer powers on this guy. The hooded figure waved his wand once more and yelled "_Stupefy!_" This time Buffy would not be caught by surprise. She dodged the beam with a backflip she and landed behind her attacker.

"That's not going to fool me, magic man," said Buffy to her attacker as she punched the guy's hand disarming him of the stick that created the light beams "could you answer a few questions, wizard boy?"

"I shall never answer to a lowly muggle," muttered Buffy's captive."

"Rhetorical question!" said Buffy coolly, giving the figure another punch. The Slayer threw the man in Justin Redman's grave that was again unearthed and went to retrieve her crossbow. Once Buffy's crossbow was in her hand she felt something nearby. She ran back to Justin's grave and saw that her assailant had retrieved his weapon. As Buffy saw this happening she aimed at him with her crossbow.

"Drop the stick," Buffy ordered her foe with the threat of shooting at him. There was no reaction; Buffy fired her bolt. Before the Slayer's shot reached its target, the hooded figure vanished into thin air, the bolt impaled the ground.

"That was weird! But definitely Sunnydale," Buffy said to herself aloud, heading towards the grave she intended to investigate "aren't there enough other weird things in this town?"

She got back to what she had come for. Once she was in front of the grave an expression of shock crossed her face. "Why can't that ritual require buying shoes" she said noticing the recently emptied grave.


	7. Reunion

**November 10, 1998 Hogwarts **

Hermione had put off most of her research on the Slayer as the workload in her courses began piling up after Halloween. The long anticipated Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin could be felt in air. The competition was fierce; Ginny Weasley was nervous, playing her first match as captain. Hermione was really excited but that was because Harry and Ron, along with the latter's family, were coming to watch Ginny play. Hermione would have the opportunity to catch up with the two friends, she set out to destroy the Horcruxes the previous year, after the game.

Hermione took a seat at the Gryffindor table close to where Ginny was mentally preparing herself for her game. Luna came by the Gryffindor table with her hat shaped like a lion's head which showed the blond girl was supporting Gryffindor. "Good luck, today" said Luna to Ginny "look I worked in the snake in the lion's fangs."

"It's lovely," said Ginny "not commenting anymore?"

"Oh no, Professor McGonagall said my commentary was horrible," replied Luna "I suspect the Nargles are preventing her from seeing what might be of interest to the audience."

As the two girls continued their conversation, the doorway opened revealing one woman and five young men. The woman was a short plump woman with fiery red hair which four of the five boys shared though they were taller. The other young man accompanying them had messy black hair, glasses, and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione exclaimed as she ran down the great hall to greet her friends.

Right now she was the happiest person alive. Not because of Quidditch, but because she was finally reunited with Harry and Ron. She gave Ron a soft kiss and then went to greeting the rest of the Weasleys who had come to watch Ginny play.

"How've you been, Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Quite good," Hermione responded.

"So you're going on an exchange to a foreign school?" asked Ron "sounds exciting."

"Yes I'm going to Sunnydale. In California" Hermione replied. "I can't wait. I think there's just so much to learn over there."

As she said those words, she realized this was a slip-up. The Slayer was a complex matter she wanted to share with them, but she believed this was a conversation they should have after the Quidditch match. As she attempted to continue the conversation, Luna came skipping towards them. "Hello Harry," she greeted him in her dreamlike voice.

"Hello Luna," said Harry "how are things this year?"

"They've been quite pleasant" the blonde girl answered. "So as an Auror have you found out about the Rotfang Conspiracy?"

Harry turned red as Luna asked him that question, realizing that he was speaking to Luna Lovegood, a girl with a reputation for believing strange theories, though some proved to be true. "No" he replied " I'm probably not high-up enough to know anything that important."

Harry's replied made Luna drop the subject altogether. Hermione could see that Harry was relieved that Luna dropped the conversation. Though the trio had grown fond of Luna, her bizarre theories could still be somewhat unnerving.

The match was about to begin. Hermione, Harry, and the Weasleys were seated amongst the crowd as the Slytherin and Gryffindor players were warming up by flying on their broomsticks. During most of the match Ron and Harry were discussing the match, while Hermione was trying to find out what they had been doing. She learned that Harry was going to some intensive training at the Auror office and business was still booming for George and Ron at Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. The Quidditch match ended with Ginny securing the Golden snitch, resulting in a Gryffindor victory of 240 to 130. Ginny had won her first match as Gryffindor captain.

Later that evening, after Ginny caught up with her family and Harry, Hermione had time alone with Harry and Ron. When they were alone, the bushy haired girl produced the Quibbler's last issue from her bed.

"Look," she said to Ron and Harry pointing the headline of the article that read "_The Slayer Returns to Sunnydale_ "that's what I so desperately wanted to see you about."

"What's a Slayer?" asked Ron looking very confused.

"Muggle girl who fights demons," explained Hermione "I don't know why, but I'm sure I have to meet her when I go to Sunnydale."

"Bloody hell Hermione!" exclaimed Ron "wasn't last year enough with Voldemort? And wouldn't that be the concern of muggles?"

"I think there may be something magical about her but I'm not sure what," Hermione explained "it's another learning experience."

"But Hermione you barely know anything about her" said Harry "are you sure she exists. Maybe it's simply something the Quibbler invented."

"I asked Sanguini. She exists" Hermione replied to Harry promptly "would you two know anything about her?"

Both Harry and Ron gave each other a look and shook their "have you looked in _The Tales of the Beedle and the Bard?_" suggested Ron.

"I've looked through it. There is no mention of her" replied Hermione.

"Sorry Hermione" said Harry "we're not much help."

"It's fine," Hermione reassured both her friends "I guess Sunnydale is the place where I'll learn about her."

After they had finished talking about the Slayer, Ron, Harry, and Hermione made small talk about what was going on at Hogwarts and in magical Britain before parting. Hermione realized something; even though she asked Harry to find information from other Aurors about the Slayer she realized that the only way she would learn who she was, was through meeting this mysterious girl.


	8. Arcane Magic

**November 18, 1998 Sunnydale **

Buffy got out of her mother's car and headed for the quad. She saw Willow, Oz and Xander conversing together. Willow turned and saw that her blonde friend coming towards them. "Buffy!" she called out.

"Hey Willow" she replied sitting down on the towel the three friends were having their discussion

"You'll never believe what Xander came up with," said Willow .

"That Leprechauns exist," she said sarcastically "I've been doing this gig for three years; haven't seen any on the job."

"No. It's about the guy we've been looking for," defended Xander.

"Xander believes that Principal Snyder is pulling the strings" Willow explained.

Hearing this Buffy looked at Xander trying to supress a laughter behind her features. The petite Slayer then turned towards Willow who was also grinning in as though the next thing to come out would be laughter. They two girls just could not hold anymore. They both burst into laughter.

"What?" Xander asked, confused at the girls' behaviour.

"Snyder!" Buffy exclaimed through a burst of laughter "doing magic! Good one Xander!"

"He is evil," Xander defended.

"I don't think that being evil means you become a wizard," offered Oz maintaining his typical stoic demeanor.

After the girls were over their fit of laughter, the group headed off to biology for their first period. The day was quite normal until lunch hour came around. Buffy and her friends no longer went to the cafeteria at lunch time. This lunch hour was a time the four friends went to the library to help Giles whatever threat was coming Buffy's way. They entered in the library and found Giles behind the counter that was buried by several old manuscripts. Buffy and her friends had a feeling that Giles had found something over the last couple of weeks.

"So found anything Giles?" asked Xander as he approached the counter.

"As a matter of fact yes," responded the watcher " though only a theory thus far."

"Theories are fine," said Willow "right Buffy?"

"It's something," the Slayer said "one step closer to finding that the grand apocalypse tour is on its way for Friday night's football game. So what'd you got?"

"Well according to what we saw in the graveyard this looks like a resurrection spell, but it's" Giles paused, he had an air of someone who was not sure how he should announce this "it's complicated," he finished hoping that this would not lead to more question.

"But surely Buffy can deal with this" asked Willow showing concern for whatever new threat was at hand.

"I'm sure she will," Giles reassured the redhead "it's the whole ritual that has me unnerved."

"C'mon Giles aren't you the guy who always says that were on an active volcano of mystical energy," said Xander "this must have happened before."

"Yes. To raise undead creatures like zombies," explained Giles "but this is different. Raising zombies only takes a day or two..."

"So someone is trying to raise zombies, but can't," interrupted Buffy.

"Not quite" Giles corrected his Slayer "whoever attacked yo,u knew what he was doing. I can assume."

"Maybe he's not trying to raise zombies" suggested Willow.

"Will's might be right" said Xander.

"At any rate we should probably try to find out what it is someone is trying to raise," said Giles.

"So where should we look" asked Oz.

"_The Necrosia Tract_ and _The Necromancer Chronicles_" said Giles handing old books to Willow and Oz.

"Giles, I'm going to patrol tonight" said Buffy to her Watcher "might be able to find something."

"Excellent idea" said Giles.

The rest of the day was as uneventful for Buffy as her morning classes. Buffy was glad that this was normal as it got. No scolding from Snyder or a demon showing up in one of her classes. This was normal was it got. As sunset approached she was preparing to head off on patrol.

She was in her room, going through her weapons. She loaded her black jacket with some stakes and strapped a dagger to her ankle. She donned her jacket and headed for the door. Her mom was waiting downstairs. "Going on patrol tonight?" she asked.

"Yes, mom. See you when you wake up"

Before Buffy walked out the door, Joyce hugged her daughter and told her to be careful. The night was quite cool which made Buffy glad she had her jacket. This evening she wanted to patrol, but she also wanted to see Angel to see if he knew anything about the dug up grave. Also it had been a long time since she had not seen him and she thought paying the vampire with a soul a visit might cheer both of them up.

Buffy patrolled through some cemeteries, whilst looking for clues about Justin Redman like the first time. She met and dusted three vampires on her patrol, but the Slayer had no luck finding anything of what she was really looking for. She sighed and headed towards to the mansion outside of town where Angel had made his home since his return from the hell dimension Buffy had sent him.

Buffy opened the mansion's door and headed to the basement where her beloved undead would most likely be.

"Buffy?" Angel called out before the Slayer could sneak up on him.

"Your favourite Slayer, ready to kill the gloom" she said jokingly steadying herself on the couch in the vampire's embrace.

"Patrol?" he asked.

"Yeah. my idea for once."

"Anything wrong out there?"

"Not yet."

"Buffy."

"Angel, I think something's coming."

"The apocalypse?"

"I'm not sure."

Buffy hesitated she wondered maybe Angel would know something. Staring into Angel she realized something. "Angel. Do you know about Justin Redman?" the blonde Slayer inquired.

"Doesn't sound familiar."

"I found some culty creep in a graveyard" she explained "I'm not sure what he was doing there but he certainly wasn't shopping."

"Buffy this is Sunnydale. Hellmouth remember."

"He also attacked me. He had a stick thingy that zapped away my crossbow."

"I'm sure you took care of him."

"It's on my to-do list" said the Slayer scowling "He went poof."

"Poof?"

"Disappeared! Vanished! Gone!"

"I hear you. You don't have to shout."

After Buffy got over her overzealous description of the man she met at the graveyard a silent wall separated them both. Angel looked pensive and seemed to recollect things, even though it might have been an evil deed when he was Angelus, but for the blonde Slayer he knew he was willing to dig into his own deepest dark past to help her.

"Most likely a wizard" Angel offered.

"A Wizard? Seriously?"

"Yes."

"But we ravaged through Giles's books and we haven't found anything. Maybe Willow would know."

"She wouldn't. Her sorcery is Wiccan; she draws on divine powers. The guy that attacked you sounds like an arcane user ."

"Angel. I'll need a play by play. What does Arcade mean?"

"Arcane" Angel corrected her "it's magic someone is born with that he has to learn to channel through a conduit."

"So these magic guys are born with magic and need something to keep it under control. What is it?"

"A wand."

"Thanks."

Before parting, Buffy hugged Angel and climbed out of the basement. Now she had something to go by. She no longer was simply just running around in circles going on patrol hoping to find clues random as to what might be coming. She knew what she was dealing with: An arcane wizard. Despite having acquired this information Buffy still saw the ordeal as l a puzzle that needed to be solved.


	9. Leaving Hogwarts

**January 6 1999 Hogwarts.**

Hermione was preparing herself for her departure from Hogwarts to Sunnydale in the Gryffindor common room. The Atlantic Ship would be leaving in two days from now. The witch was gathering her stuff. Though she obtained no information from either Harry or Ron about the Slayer, she received another form of aid. Harry had lent her his invisibility cloak with a note explaining that she might need it, while Ron gave her an assortment of items of Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes.

Ginny walked up to her offering to help, but Hermione seemed to be on top of what she was doing. "Hope you have a nice time on your exchange." The redhead said.

"I certainly hope to find out what this Slayer is about."

"I'm sure you will, Hermione."

"Thanks, Ginny."

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I don't think so. All the answers I'm looking for are most likely in Sunnydale," she explained "sorry I have to go see McGonagall."

She left the common room and headed towards the Headmistress's office. When she came to the gargoyle that guarded its entrance, McGonagall was already there with Professor Flitwick who was about to leave. The headmistress was about to go back to her office when from the corner of her eyes she spotted Hermione coming towards her.

"Miss Granger," McGonagall greeted "please come in. Sherbet gargoyle that guarded the office elevated moved aside to reveal a staircase that led to McGonagall's office. Hermione followed closely. Though it had only been a year since the previous hadmaster Severus Snape, the office had changed a great deal. It was no longer the decrepit place Snape had secretly maneuvered against Voldemort. It had become quite tidy under McGonagall's care. The headmistress invited Hermione to take a seat.

"So everything seems to be in order for your exchange Miss Granger"

"Thank you Professor"

"I just have to sign this. Has your lodging taking care of?

"Yes Professor I'll be staying with another student."

"I guess they have different customs in America. Is there anything more you'd like to share with me?"

"No, Professor," she answered. Deep down Hermione knew that there were many things which she should share with the headmistress, but she knew deep down that even for the wizarding community the Slayer seemed to be a strange tale which she deduced was probably not a conversation she should have wit McGonagall.

After obtaining the headmistress's signature she headed back to the common room to make sure she had packed everything she needed. After she finished she headed back to the common room and due to the fact that she was going on an exchange, she was excused from class. Typically Hermione would still attend despite all the preparation required for her exchange, but she believed she would be doing herself some good by finding out about Sunnydale. She found that the town was founded in 1899 by Richard Wilkins on a settlement called Boca del Infierno. The town contained a university, a mall, and bordered the Pacific Ocean. However, what really struck Hermione was the town's cemetery to population ration. For the 38 500 inhabitants, the small college town housed twelve graveyards; though the fact was shocking to Hermione there was nothing particularly troubling about what she found out about Sunnydale. She was forced to conclude that she reached another dead end and that only in Sunnydale would she find answers.


End file.
